Lara Croft (Survivor Timeline)
|-|Survivor (SOTR)= |-|Survivor (ROTTR)= |-|Survivor (TR 2013)= Summary Lara Croft is an English archaeologist and the main protagonist in Crystal Dynamics' second reboot timeline. Unlike other timelines, Lara is in the formative years of her career, expanding her already extensive knowledge and skillset and becoming a hardened survivalist and deadly combatant. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, at least 9-B to 9-A with several weapons Name: Lara Croft Origin: Tomb Raider Gender: Female Age: Over 21 Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter, Archaeologist, Tomb Raider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Indomitable Will, Expert Acrobat and climber, Vehicular Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Stealth Mastery, Probability Manipulation (Incredibly unlucky, but this has saved her from dangerous situations many times in a row, eventually playing into her favor), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Can survive being burned for extended periods and can swim in frigid waters without the issue of hypothermia) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Killed a gigantic grey wolf with just a tiny tactical knife. Has gone toe-to-toe with various supernatural foes and against heavily-armored convoys, all of whom were capable of withstanding Lara's high-yield explosive weaponry, and she can grievously damage them and shatter their armor with her physical strikes. Held her own against Himiko. Can fight against those who can harm her), at least Wall level to Small Building level with weapons (Can easily destroy heavily-armored convoys and helicopters without much trouble) Speed: Superhuman (Outran Russian brown bears, which are comparable to grizzly bears in stats. Can also outrun gigantic grey wolves) with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Has been repeatedly shown to outrun and dodge high-caliber bullets from high-end military helicopters which make use of GAU-8 Avengers, and can also fight against enemies who do the same), Subsonic attack speed with compound bows (The best compound bows can fire over 300 fps, or 91 m/s), Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can tear apart ropes with some difficulty, can move around large objects with ease. Can effortlessly run around in full suits of armor and perform acrobatic maneuvers in this state without stopping) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived blows from large animals like Wolves or Bears. At the beginning of the game, Lara withstood falling from over 30 feet and then getting impaled. A few moments later, she brushed off another high fall and was unfazed. Accidentally trapped her foot inside a rusted bear trap and her only concern was that she was stuck in place with no allies to help her. Later gets bit in the leg by a gigantic grey wolf and simply kills it in response, emerging with only flesh wounds to show for it. Brushes off a tiny-but-potent portion of an explosion that violently blows up wooden stone bridge, and Lara is capable of withstanding the same explosions at close range in-game. Brushed off a 40+ feet fall with no injuries. Withstood a risky mountain climb that involved her plowing through avalanches and getting rammed against cliffsides of mountains at top speed. Can easily tank her rifle grenades and thermite explosions that can blow up massive doors at point-blank range. Can brush off violent accidents involving car accidents and helicopter crashes, vicious maulings from Russian brown bears, high-caliber rounds from military helicopters and blows from gigantic supernatural beings wielding gigantic maces. Also regularly goes toe-to-toe with enemies wearing thick kevlar armor often inlaid with plated mail. Barely escaped an apocalyptic event that laid a Mexican town in ruins and permanently underwater) Stamina: Incredibly high (Even when heavily injured with items that could potentially leave her fatally ill, she still manages to push through complex tombs without any signs of exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with swords, dozens to hundreds of meters with several weapons Standard Equipment: A wide array of pistols, revolver, semi-auto pistol, heavy pistol, shotguns, rifles, bows, explosives, grappling hook, swords, knives, etc. Intelligence: Gifted (She is an expert in Japanese architecture and history) Weaknesses: She is very reckless, she also suffers from both PTSD and a damaged gut. She has incredibly bad luck (Although its rewards outweigh the risks she faces), has a bad habit of forgetting she has weapons she can use besides her bow and is significantly less experienced than her previous two counterparts Feats: Show/Hide Durability Throughout the events on Yamatai, the island on which Tomb Raider takes place, Lara shows extreme amounts of durability and resilience. * Fell over 30 feet onto a metal rod. Pulled it out and walked it off. * Got thrown several feet and landed hard on rock, and just got up. * Can casually jump from higher than 10 feet and land fine. * Yet another hard fall. You get the picture, she can take blunt force trauma. * Walked off from being caught in a bear trap. * Took a pistol whip to the face and shook it off. * Survived a massive explosion. * Survived yet another forceful fall. Seriously, her blunt force durability is insane. * Probably her highest fall yet; about 40+ feet, ragdolls, and is fine. Ingenuity During her time on the island, Lara displays incredibly intelligence and problem solving skills. * Solved a puzzle using crates on a pulley system. * Lara possesses a great deal of self and situational awareness, enough to always know her surroundings and the direction to take. * From scraps that she gathered, Lara reinforced her pry-bar to make it sturdier. * She has at least basic knowledge of field medicine. She dressed a mauled leg with a medical pack. * Here, Lara displays some of her knowledge of ancient Japanese architecture and history. Throughout the game, Lara displays in-depth knowledge of history, architecture, and culture, and can spout off knowledge about any coin, artifact, or ruin she finds, making her closer to the archaeologist that she's supposed to be. * More historical/architectural knowledge. This is when Lara starts to figure out the supernatural nature of the island and the people there. * Used her environment and gear to open a gate. * Opened up a passageway using her environment, including the extreme winds, heavy shutters, and a bell. Combat Lara has an intense desire to live, and while she is jarred by taking a life, her sense of self-preservation always prevails, and she fights and struggles as hard as she can constantly. * Upon being surprised, she broke free of a grown man. This is Lara's first encounter with a hostile on the island. * Fought off another man while under extreme duress of a collapsing tunnel system. * Killed a deer with a bow. While hardly a combat feat, it's notable that Lara immediately makes a kill after randomly picking up a bow for the first time. * While stuck in a bear trap, killed several wolves in close quarters with a bow. * With her hands tied behind her back, she fought off an armed, grown man. She then wrestled the gun from him and shot him. * Fought off a wolf bigger than her. * Fought off enemies while suspended upside down. * Used rope arrows to yank down a structure, killing the enemies on it. Athletics Lara is extremely nimble and quick, with an astounding jump, as well as good arm and leg strength. * Slid down a rock face, busted through wood, and then hurdled gaps. * Hung onto a ledge by finger tips, and then climbed up a steep rock wall, while dodging falling rocks. * Scaled a vertical airplane while it's falling apart. * Lara can pry open jammed metal doors. * While tied up, snuck past bad guys. * She can wall scramble over walls twice her height. * Used ropes and her pry-ax to get away quickly. * Shimmied up a vertical crawl space. * Lara can climb rock walls with her pry ax. * She can grab rock walls after hurdling a large gap as well. * Lara has good enough balance to cross narrow paths up a windy mountain. * She used her agility to dance around a heavily armored enemy and killed him. * She also climbed a radio tower that is falling apart, thousands of feet up, in the freezing cold with gusty winds. * While running from a crashing plane, Lara fell down a steep slope, while avoiding obstacles, and making a fingertip ledge grab at the end. * Ran through a collapsing suspended village, with some trapeze acts thrown in. * While free falling, caught a rock wall with her ax. * Traversing a narrow ledge under hurricane-force winds. * Escaped a collapsing temple in the wind, while making several hurdles. The Island This is a miscellaneous section, not necessarily about Lara, but showing some of the features and abilities of the island and its ancient roots. * The Guardians: giant, previous-civilization beings. From the game, they seem to be 10-12 feet tall and at least 500 pounds; probably more. They wield giant swords and have enormous strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heroes Category:Square Enix Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Protagonists Category:Adventurers Category:Hunters Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Lasso Users Category:Axe Users Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 9